


A Walk in the Park

by griffin_black



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffin_black/pseuds/griffin_black
Summary: It was a beautiful, crisp night with enough chill in the air to warrant jackets. The stars were bright and the trees made dark shapes against the sky as they rustled quietly in the breeze. The soft glow of city lights made a ring around the park. “Buck?”Bucky tilted his head in answer.“Let’s go back to my room and make something hot to drink. The cold’s getting to me.”“Alright shrimp.”





	

Steve glanced up at Bucky through his eyelashes. It was a coy look, one that Bucky didn’t quite know how to handle. They were friends, just friends. In recent months, Bucky had been reminding himself of this more and more frequently. Steve would do something that Bucky rationalized was completely innocent, like bat his baby blues and gaze at him as if he were both the cutest and the strangest being Steve had ever met. But, no. No way. The mere suggestion that Steve might have ulterior feelings was absurd. Bucky forced a smile and elbowed Steve. 

They walked on. 

 

It was a beautiful, crisp night with enough chill in the air to warrant jackets. The stars were bright and the trees made dark shapes against the sky as they rustled quietly in the breeze. The soft glow of city lights made a ring around the park. 

“Buck?”

Bucky tilted his head in answer.

“Let’s go back to my room and make something hot to drink. The cold’s getting to me.”

“Alright shrimp.” 

Bucky crowded in closer to Steve, bumping shoulders, hoping to pass a little body heat on. Steve was one feisty sonuvabitch but he was only 95 pounds and frequently caught chills that turned into full on illnesses. They turned out of the park, walking slow and close, enjoying the quiet of the night.

 

Eventually, they made it to Steve’s building where he rented a room. For furniture it had a bed and the old sofa from his parent’s house. A small kitchen jutted off the main room with a round table where Steve took all his meals. The bathroom was situated outside of his room at the end of the landing where he had to share it with the three other tenants on that floor. 

Once inside, Steve had to fumble in the dark for the lamp. “Damn, I thought I left a light on. Ugh, it’s even colder in here than it is outside.”

“It always is.” Bucky shrugged off his jacket and draped it across Steve’s shoulders, wanting him to warm up quickly. 

Bucky knew better than to do things like that in public. Other people didn’t always understand the closeness of their relationship. He let Steve bustle about and stole the quilt off the bed. Wrapping it around his own shoulders he threw himself on the couch and unlaced his shoes. Slipping them off he leaned back, taking up most of the space. Through sleepy eyes he watched Steve in the tiny kitchen. A warm pool of yellow light illuminated the room. Steve had put his arms through Bucky’s jacket sleeves, the extra layer swamping his small frame. Bucky felt a tightness in his chest. He knew it killed Steve to be so physically weak. He could take a beating, Bucky had seen it all too often but, it came at too great a cost. Not that that ever stopped Steve from getting into trouble. 

The kettle was boiling away on the stove now and Steve had two mugs set out. 

“Bucky, turn on the radio, I think we can catch the end of The Shadow.”

“Aw, don’t make me get up, I’m half asleep.” Bucky closed his eyes, feigning sleep and got a pillow thrown in his face. 

 

“James Barnes, you are the worst, ya know that?” Steve sat down on the edge of the couch, pushing into Bucky’s bubble, “You can’t lift a finger and you take up all the space like you own the place.”

Bucky could see Steve’s smirk and knew what was coming. Steve pinched him in the side before he could do anything about it. Bucky flinched hard, yelping with laughter, and trapped Steve’s hands with his own before he could do any more damage. 

Bucky chuckled, “Chrissake Steve.”

“Language, Mr. Barnes.” 

“Aw, shutup.”

Steve pulled the most delightfully scandalized face, a wide smile ruining the effect. Steve was leaning over Bucky, his wrists easily caught by him. Bucky’s felt a warm swoop in his stomach. Steve was his best friend since childhood, he shouldn’t elicit those kinds of feelings. Neither of them were sissies for heaven’s sake. But Steve was beautiful in his own way with his honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and those damn lips. 

Bucky cleared his throat and pushed up, releasing Steve from his grip. “Alright, alright.” 

Steve hadn’t moved fast enough and they were chest to chest for a moment. Bucky had to force some brightness into his voice, “Get outta the way Stevie. I’ll make room.”

The kettle started whistling. Steve bit the inside corner of his mouth, still smiling, and got up. As soon as his back was turned, Bucky let out a breath and pressed the heel of his hand against the stiffy growing in his trousers. Bucky realized he was shaking a little bit. What the hell was wrong with him? Steve fixed their drinks. Bucky quickly arranged himself so that he was sat upright on the couch, the quilt thrown across his lap in what he hoped was a casual manner. 

“Do you want anything else while I’m in here?” 

“N-no.” Bucky cleared his throat and sat a little straighter. 

Steve turned the light off in the kitchen and carried the mugs over. He handed one over and Bucky realized Steve had made cocoa. 

Bucky smiled, feeling a rush of normalcy and nostalgia. “Just like you’re mom used to do when we were kids.”

“It does the trick. I didn’t have any milk to make it with though.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Steve sat on the far end of the couch and despite wearing two jackets and holding a steaming mug of cocoa, he full on shivered. Bucky’s immediate inclination was to stand up and move closer. But remembering his predicament he told Steve to move his ass over. 

“C’mon. Don’t sit down there and freeze you idiot.”

Bucky could see the grateful relief in Steve’s eyes as he resettled next to him. 

“You know me too well, Buck.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

Neither of them had turned the radio on after all. Steve leaned into Bucky and asked him to tell about his latest assignment at the newspaper. Bucky talked until he noticed Steve’s head sinking onto his shoulder and his mug tilting dangerously. He set is own half drunk mug down on the occasional table and plucked Steve’s out of his grasp to do the same with. 

“Steve. Stevie. Wake up.”

Steve looked up dreamily through his lashes. “Hm?”

Bucky swallowed hard. This was becoming a problem. “You’re falling asleep.”

Steve shifted. Unaware of himself, he put a hand on Bucky’s thigh, trying to push himself up. Bucky breathed shallowly, trying not to freak out, trying to will the sudden tightness in his trousers to go down, knowing that Steve didn’t know what he was doing to him. And since when did Steve have this effect on him anyway? 

“Bucky?” Steve suddenly sounded more awake. “Are you—?”

Bucky, realizing his eyes were closed, opened them and looked down at Steve. “Huh?”

Steve’s gaze shifted away, focusing on his hand against Bucky’s thigh. He slowly, carefully slid his hand fractionally higher. “Bucky are you getting hard?”

Bucky’s pulse jumped, he could feel it in his throat. “Um…”

Steve’s eyes flitted back to Bucky’s for a moment. In that moment he seemed to make a decision. He slid his hand further until he was fully cupping his best friend. Bucky was quickly, painfully hard, his breath fitful and tight. 

“What are you doing? We shouldn’t…”

“I know we shouldn’t,” said Steve. Then he stretched up and kissed Bucky on the lips. He always was the brave one. 

Bucky gasped against Steve’s warm mouth. His hands came up, almost involuntarily, to touch Steve’s shoulders and neck and head and even card through his hair as they deepened the kiss. Steve kept a firm, warm pressure against his cock, holding him there like it was easy, like this wasn’t the scariest thing either of them had ever done. 

Steve kept kissing Bucky, getting more enthusiastic by the second. He ended up sucking Bucky’s full bottom lip into his mouth, biting it and tonguing it, before pulling off to rest their foreheads together. 

“Bucky, let me. Can I…” He started tugging on Bucky’s fly and kissing him again. 

Even though he knew he could easily stop Steve, Bucky felt pinned like he couldn’t move, like his body just wasn’t going to let his brain ruin this. 

“Whatever you—whatever you want.” Bucky spoke against Steve’s lips. 

A flush of color was spreading across Steve’s cheekbones. The whole situation was embarrassing and shameful and confusing for both of them but, it was so much more. It was their deepest most hidden desires come to life and it was safe because it was them. There were no outsiders here to be afraid of, no one was going to stop this. Steve, who was still wearing two layers of jackets was running hot and cold all at once. He finally pulled away to get both hands on Bucky’s fly, the better to tear it open. Bucky was amazed by Steve’s fervor. Steve was single minded in his desire to get Bucky’s cock out in the open but when he finally did, it was like he was shocked into stillness. 

Realizing this, Bucky lifted his head up. “What’s wrong? Am I…is it…”

Steve, still staring at his best friend’s lap, brought a hand up to Bucky’s throat, reassuring him with the touch. 

“I just…I’ve wanted you like this. Practically my whole life.” 

Bucky’s heart stuttered painfully. With one smooth motion, he grasped Steve in his arms and stood up. Steve twined his legs around Bucky’s hips and allowed himself to be carried over to the bed. Bucky laid him down, his bare, hard cock dragging against Steve’s pant leg, and started to undress him. 

“Tell me to stop, Steve, and I will.”

“Don’t—Don’t stop.”

Bucky pulled all the jackets, the sweater, the shirt, and tie off of Steve. His chest was thin, his ribs prominent. Bucky paused. It wasn’t that he found fault with the way Steve looked, he was just reminded how frail he was. You’d never know it the way he talked, the way he conducted himself but, Steve was not the picture of robust health and that just killed Bucky. Feeling Bucky’s hesitation, Steve covered his chest with his arms. Bucky gently pulled them away. 

“You’re so—“ Bucky simply did not have the language to call his best friend beautiful even though he felt it with all of his being. 

Instead, Bucky moved to his side and drew Steve against him. They kissed and Bucky stroked his fingers down Steve’s spine making him shiver. He kissed down to his chest and licked across his collar bones. 

“Bucky,” Steve murmured into his hair. “I still want to…ya know.”

“Want to what?” Bucky pulled back to smirk at him. 

Steve was looking at him through his lashes again. Bucky shivered and bit his lower lip. “I love when you do that.” 

Steve quirked a questioning eyebrow at him. Bucky continued, “You and those damn eyelashes.” 

Bucky, still amazed that he was allowed to, brushed the backs of his fingers along Steve’s jaw. “Now, what is it that you want, Stevie?”

Steve looked down their bodies toward Bucky’s hard, leaking cock. Bucky noticed the hard set of Steve’s expression, as if he were trying not to lose his nerve. Steve slipped down until he was face to face with it. Bucky felt frozen again, like at any moment, the spell would be broken and Steve would come to his senses. Steve was silent as he gazed his fill at Bucky. Dark hair gave way to Bucky’s thick, sticky erection. Bucky thought he heard angels singing when Steve actually licked his damn lips and bent forward to place a kiss on the head. 

Bucky’s whole body tensed as he sucked in a breath. “Goddamn it, Steve.”

They both knew Steve had the upper hand here and he took full advantage of it. Steve kissed Bucky’s cock again before sliding his tongue against it. Steve made what could only be described as a pleased sound as he let his mouth sink down around Bucky. 

Bucky groaned, loud, thinking for sure he was going to pass out. He blinked opened his eyes, not wanting to miss a minute of this beautiful man debasing himself for Bucky’s own pleasure. If he never had another chance like this the rest of his life, at least he’d have this moment seared into his memory. Steve’s mouth was hot and wet and perfect though his hands were cold against Bucky’s hips and thighs. Steve’s lips were getting red and shiny and Bucky had the incredible urge to grip the back of his best friend’s head and fuck into that tight, wet heat. Before Bucky even realized he was doing it, his fingers were gripping Steve’s hair and his hips were snapping rhythmically. Steve’s mouth went slack as he allowed Bucky to use him. Bucky’s vision was going blurry, his body seizing up, he couldn’t hold on any more. 

“Stevie, I’m gonna.”

In answer, Steve tugged on Bucky, pulling his pliant body on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Bucky got on his elbows and knees and fucked Steve’s mouth relentlessly until the pressure was too much and he shot off against Steve’s tongue. 

Steve pulled off and started coughing, getting come across the side of his face and neck as Bucky helplessly rode it out. His thick, wet cock slid by Steve’s ear and into his hair, making even more of a mess. Steve turned into it, getting a face full of flesh and started kissing every available inch. 

“You’re gonna kill me.” Bucky whispered, collapsing onto his back. 

It took him a long moment to realize the state Steve was in. He was breathless and shivering with drying come plastered across his cheek and throat.

“Jesus, Stevie. I’m so sorry.” Bucky started to panic and leapt up. 

Returning with the blanket he’d left on the sofa and a clean dish towel, Bucky found Steve much more relaxed, his breath slow and steady. Steve sat up on an elbow, smiling. He was wrecked, his hair raked back, his skin shiny with come, his lips a fucking sin unto themselves… and Bucky felt like he had never seen anything so perfect. Bucky tossed the blanket across Steve and silently started to clean him up. 

Steve batted his hands away. “I can do it Buck, I’m not helpless.”

“Aw, shut up.” Bucky smiled down at him and went back to work. “I know you’re not helpless…what you just did to me…”

The satisfied heaviness in Bucky’s limbs was bone deep and it was good. 

“It was okay?” Steve asked solemnly. 

“Yes! God, yes.” Bucky felt shaky. “Did you mean what you said?

“What did I say?” 

Bucky laughed. “Don’t act like you don’t know.”

Steve mockingly rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon, ya know…that you…when you said, practically your whole life.” Bucky was blushing furiously. “Did you mean it?”

Steve blinked those damned eyelashes at him slowly, considering. Finally he sat up more fully, letting the blanket fall away, a seriousness settling across his features. 

“Maybe you’re just having some fun, I don’t know. Daring yourself or something. But, I might as well be honest, now that I’ve sucked you off,” Steve’s tone was more steely than teasing, “I love you Bucky. I always have and I don’t care what that makes me, a queer or a sinner.” 

Bucky gaped. Steve always was the brave one. 

There was no question that Bucky loved Steve back but, he still didn’t have the words for it. It was still too shocking, too raw. He still wasn’t sure when his brotherly affection for Steve had turned into this hellishly constant lust. Bucky’s shallow breaths were making him light headed but, he knew he had to respond somehow. He could see the defiance in the set of Steve’s jaw starting to soften and he couldn’t bare to make Steve doubt himself. Not in this. 

Bucky breathed Steve’s name and leaned into him, sliding his hand behind Steve’s ear, to cradle the back of his head, and kissed him. He hoped it was answer enough, for now.


End file.
